1. Field
Embodiments relate to a nitride based semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device, for example, a Schottky diode, is used for various electronic devices, for example, a super-high speed information communication system, a switch, a power supply, a power converter, and the like. For efficient operation, the semiconductor device uses a low on-state voltage, a low reverse leakage current, a high reverse bias voltage blocking capability, a high switching speed, and a high speed/high power.
Recently, in an effort to reduce energy loss, research and development into a nitride based semiconductor is being conducted. In particular, a gallium nitride (GaN) based semiconductor has properties such as a high energy gap, a high thermal stability, a high chemical stability, a high electronic saturation velocity of about 3×107 centimeters per second (cm/sec), and the like. Accordingly, the GaN based semiconductor may be applied to a light device, and a high frequency and high power electronic device.
A nitride based semiconductor device may have varied advantages, for example, a high breakdown field of about 3×106 volts per centimeter (V/cm), a maximum current density, a stable operation at a high temperature, a high thermal conductivity, and the like. Accordingly, the nitride based semiconductor device may have a high energy efficiency, and a high “response” for controlling a current flow, when compared to a typical silicon based semiconductor device. However, the nitride semiconductor device has problems of high incidence of linear defects and low heat emitting efficiency since a sapphire substrate, having a low thermal conductivity and a lattice constant different from a lattice constant of the nitride based semiconductor, is used as a base substrate.